There are two major facets to the CAC. The communication component creates, fuels, and sustains open communicafion lines within the center and beyond, using tools that include newsletters, websites, arranging public venues, scientific events, meeting documentation, press releases, etc. The CAC performs the essenfial role of communicating, coordinating and integrating services and functions across our three physical locations (KU-L, KUMC, and Juniper Gardens). The CAC leadership, in conjunction with our Theme Leaders, also identifies research areas ripe for development and communicates with investigators to encourage new collaborations. The CAC actively seeks opinions of its members to identify needs and determine directions that the KIDDRC may pursue. The administrative side seeks to free investigators from as many financial, administrative, and clerical tasks as possible while providing integrative infrastructure that assures maximal efficiency in deploying Center resources. It provides an integrated array of research management services, including identifying funding opportunities, grant application preparafion, compliance assurance, award management, personnel management, purchasing and grant accounting/ Since the KIDDRC occupies dedicated space at 3 sites, these activities do not duplicate efforts of other administrative units. The CAC is responsible for the day to day maintenance and operation of our requisition management and billing system, ReqMan, which provides an efficient and innovative mechanism for cost recovery and service tracking. These two facets are linked by the joint leadership provided by the Director and Co-Director, working in a coordinated manner with the CAC Manager and staff, User Advisory Committee, the Scientific Directors and Managers of the 3 scientific Cores, and the Theme Leaders. Through informed leadership, the KIDDRC maximizes its impact by responding quickly and efficiently to changing needs in these dynamic times. As it has over the years, the CAC will continue to change and evolve, leveraging its resources to gain institutional support in the forms of physical resources, staff and faculty support, and programmatic support. In the coming funding period, we will maintain or increase staff and expand services while steadily reducing the proportion of KIDDRC budget supporting the CAC.